A 'GOOD' BYE PARADE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupan baru, bersandiwara diatas sebuah janji persahabatan, menemukan cinta yang selama ini ia cari, dan menemukan arti keluarga sesungguhnya. WONKYU, KIHYUN FRIENDSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Seorang namja berlari tergesa melewati beberapa koridor hingga akhirnya masuk ke sebuah aula yang di sesaki ratusan orang lainnya, ia berjinjit beberapa kali, mencari sosok yang mungkin saja ia kenali.

"Excuse me" Kyuhyun, sang namja terlihat berusaha menerobos beberapa orang di depannya saat ia menemukan sosok Kibum di depan sana, 2 baris terdepan. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa kakinya diinjak dan tubuhnya terjepit.

Kyuhyun menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahinya, nafasnya memburu dengan suara tercekik di setiap akhir helaannya, Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya di sandarakn kursi kayu tepat di belakang Kibum, sahabatnya.

"Aiisshh, kau tidak membangunkanku" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Kibum dengan sedikit keras, menghasilkan gerutuan tidak menyenangkan dari bibir namja berkulit putih itu.

"Yak! Salahkan dirimu yang selalu bermain game, orang tuamu pasti kecewa jika tahu anaknya sangat pemalas" Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mengingat kata 'orang tua' ia jadi mengingat pesan eommanya yang super duper cerewet.

"Jangan menyebut nama orang tuaku" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lembar pendaftaran ujian akhir dari dalam tasnya, mulai sibuk dengan bolpoinnya, Kibum tersenyum lirih, mengacak rambut coklat ikal milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur Kyu"

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum lirih, wajah sahabatnya itu meredup, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Wae?"

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, ia ikut mengeluarkan lembar pendaftarannya, menekan bolpoin dan mulai mengisi data diri di atas kertas.

"Semalam hyungku menelepon.."

Ambigu, Kyuhyun menghentikan tulisannya sejenak, berdehem lalu kembali berkutat, Kibum tersenyum, terdengar dari suara nafasnya.

"Eomma kembali masuk rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun meletakkan bolpoinnya, ia menatap Kibum lekat, yang ditatap hanya mengerling lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Kyu, rumah sakit adalah hal yang biasa untuk Eomma" Kibum meletakkan tangannya di dagu, bertopang. Kyuhyun bersedekap, kepalanya dimiringkan.

"Kau begitu sabar, apa Eomma-mu tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi?"

Kibum terkekeh sejenak, ia membalik formulirnya, mengisi lembaran selanjutnya, melihat itu, Kyuhyun meraih bolpoinnya lagi, ikut menulis.

"Kau tahu kan Kyu, kami bukan keluarga kaya raya sepertimu, aku kuliah di tempat ini juga karena beasiswa, Hyung ku hanya seseorang yang bekerja di bengkel, cukup beruntung obat-obatan Eomma masih bisa terpenuhi" ujar Kibum panjang lebar. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, meletakkan kepalanya miring ke arah Kibum di atas lembaran formulir. Ia memperhatikan Kibum lekat. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka di tempat ini, California.

Saat itu, awal semester, musim gugur..

Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di Airport mengeluh kepalanya pusing akibat perbedaan Zona waktu atau biasa disebut Jet Lag, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju mesin minuman, merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil beberapa keping uang, namun entah karena terlalu pusing hingga tubuhnya oleng menubruk seseorang, seorang namja yang saking terkejutnya malah ikut terjatuh.

"Um, Sorry" Kyuhyun yang benar-benar pusing hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata saja, ia dengan segera membantu si korban.

"Its okay, ouch.. appo" Balas namja itu lirih, dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"kau.. Korea?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ne, kau juga?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, senyumnya tercetak di bibir merah tebalnya.

"Kyuhyun"

"Kibum"

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi akrab dan menjalin persahabatan yang erat, saling memiliki sesama anak perantauan, Kyuhyun yang manja akan dipenuhi segala kebutuhannya oleh Kibum yang dewasa, lalu Kibum yang pemurung akan dihibur oleh Kyuhyun yang sangat riang dan penuh semangat.

Kibum yang awalnya begitu tertutup, akhirnya berani mengungkapkan kisha hidupnya pada Kyuhyun, meskipun tidak ada solusi yang berarti dari namja kekanakan itu, namun Kibum sudah merasa lega Kyuhyun menjadi pendengar setianya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh meskipun Kibum membangunkannya di tengah malam hanya untuk mendengar curhatan Kibum tentang ibunya.

Ya, Kyuhyun sangat tahu, Kibum adalah anak yatim, Ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat dirinya hendak di lahirkan, Ibunya menderita Demensia sejak Kibum lulus High School, ia memiliki seorang hyung yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, seorang hyung yang rela mengorbankan impiannya menjadi seorang pengacara dan berkutat dengan perangkat-perangkat mesin di bengkel demi menyekolahkan adik dan menghidupi keluarganya.

Kyuhyun kadang terbangun di tengah malam dan menahan tangisnya saat mendengar Kibum bercerita panjang lebar di depan selembar gambar ibunya, lalu mengecup lembar lainnya yang berisi gambar ayahnya.

Kyuhyun pernah menemukan Kibum tertidur dengan mata basah. Atau Kyuhyun pernah menemukan Kibum memeluknya sambil terisak, ketika ia terbangun, Kibum hanya meminta Kyuhyun agar memeluknya.

Sama seperti hari ini, Kibum terlihat menutupi semuanya dengan sangat sempurna, tersenyum meskipun Kyuhyun tahu hati namja itu begitu pahit.

Bagaimana tidak, sejak Kibum mulai menginjakkan kakinya di California, ibunya sudah tidak lagi mengingat wajahnya, suaranya, bahkan ia lupa jika Kibum adalah anaknya, yang hanya ibunya ingat adalah ia tengah menunggu, menunggu anaknya kembali dengan gelar kesuksesan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan bolpoinnya cukup keras, Kibum menatapnya heran.

"Berhentilah seperti itu, terima saja bantuanku, aku mohon"

Kibum tersenyum, mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang memang lebih muda darinya dengan lembut, tatapan matanya berkabut, namun tak kunjung turun hujan.

"Gomawo ne, tapi aku sudah berjanji, akan melakukannya sendiri"

Kyuhyun mendengus, menampik tangan Kibum lalu membalik lembaran di depannya kasar, menunduk, menulis cepat. Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun yang merajuk memang sudah biasa baginya, lagipula setelah ini ia akan membeli 2 cup es krim vanila kesukaan Kyuhyun, dan saat itu Kyuhyun tidak akan marah lagi padanya.

Kibum menerawang, memandangi jendela di samping kirinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan, Ayahnya yang seorang pemilik rumah sakit dan ibunya yang seorang dokter ahli saraf akan sangat membantunya, selain itu orang tua Kyuhyun juga sudah pernah bertemu dengannya saat pertemuan orang tua beberapa bulan lalu, saat mereka menjadi wali namja itu, menggantikan ibunya yang tidak mungkin bisa hadir.

"Jangan harap aku tidak marah setelah 2 cup es krim" Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya, Kibum tampak menahan tawanya, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kesal dengan pipi di gembungkan dan bibir dipoutkan.

"3 cup?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia memandang Kibum dengan mata disipitkan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

Mulut Kibum membulat.

"Ooww, kalau begitu, aku harus menghabiskan 3 cup es krim vanila dengan tambahan coklat leleh itu sendirian, tega sekali" Kibum mengemasi formulirnya, ia sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak berfikir, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, Kibum sangat tahu kelemahan Kyuhyun, Es krim.

"Yak! Kau bisa demam, biar aku yang menghabiskan" Kyuhyun membereskan barang-barangnya, Kibum tersenyum, ia merangkul lengan Kyuhyun, berjalan bersama menuju ruang pendaftaran, menyerahkan formulis yang telah mereka isi tadi.

"Setelah ini arra"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, senyumnya sudah mengembang, sesuai dengan perkiraan Kibum.

...

...

Dan hari itu datang..

Hari dimana semuanya terasa terenggut paksa.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sebuah payung di tangan kanannya, dan sepucuk surat yang telah lusuh di tangan kirinya, hujan mengguyur begitu deras, seakan tahu betapa remuk perasaan Kyuhyun detik itu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk dengan pandangan kosong, tangannya bergetar, bibirnya kelu, ia lelah menangis terlalu lama, sementara tanah di depannya masih basah.

Payung yang menutupi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan terjatuh seiring lututnya yang membentur tanah, bersimpuh di depan nisan yang masih sangat baru. Tangannya mengepal kuat, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis namun airmatanya terasa sudah mengering. Ia tidak menyangka sidang kemarin adalah saat terakhir ia bertemu sosok itu, sahabatnya, Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyadari ada yang salah dengan Kibum, selama seminggu terakhir, namja itu memang lebih sering tertidur, namun Kyuhyun menganggap Kibum hanya kelelahan akibat mengejar sidang, tak pernah Kyuhyun tahu jika Kibum menyembunyikan hal lain, Kibum terlalu tegar untuk menderita suatu penyakit. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, ah atau Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menyadarinya, tidak pernah bertanya mengenai botol-botol obat yang Kibum sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh, karena menganggap obat-obat itu hanya multivitamin biasa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sadar jika Kibum mengidap kanker hati.

Kyuhyun baru mengerti sekarang, kenapa Kibum sering muntah, kenapa Kibum sering nyeri perut, dan kenapa Kibum sering kelelahan. Kyuhyun menyesal baru menyadarinya. Dan namja itu semakin menyesal karena tidak berada di samping Kibum saat Kibum kesakitan dan akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia baru tiba ketika Kibum tersengal, Kyuhyun hanya sempat menggenggam tangan Kibum dan berjanji satu hal, Janji yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin akan mampu memegangnya. Janji yang tertoreh di selembar surat lusuh Kibum.

_Sampaikan keberhasilanku pada Eomma ku, jadilah bayanganku untuk sementara waktu.._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun, bahkan setelah 3 hari Kibum meninggal, ia masih terdiam di kamarnya, memandangi ranjang Kibum dengan tatapan kosong.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dadanya masih terasa sesak, pandangannya beralih pada sebuah tiket di atas meja nakas, tiket yang sudah ia pesan beberapa minggu lalu, 2 hari lagi kepulangannya ke Korea, namun ia masih saja belum bisa memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat menginjakkan kaki di negaranya itu, Kyuhyun sudah bertekad untuk menepati janjinya, tapi Kyuhyun bingung harus memulai darimana.

Drrrttt.. drrrttt...

Ponsel putih di meja nakas bergetar, dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, itu ponsel milik Kibum. Seketika Kyuhyun berdiri, mondar mandir sambil memandangi ponsel itu, satu hal yang ia lupakan, Kyuhyun tidak sempat memberitahu keluarga Kibum tentang keadaan Kibum, sekarang apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan?

_Hyungie Is Calling_

Kyuhyun menggigit jari telunjuknya saat membaca nama pendial, tangannya bergetar sebelum menyentuh tombol virtual berwarna hijau.

"Ye-yeobseo.." Ucap Kyuhyun setenang mungkin.

"_Kibum?"_ Panggil suara di sebelang Line, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku Kyuhyun, sahabat Kibum"

"_Ah, kau Kyuhyun? Dimana Kibum? Dia baik-baik saja?"_

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata bulatnya, ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"_Ne?"_

"Kibum.."

"_..."_

"Kibum.. dia.."

"_Tidak udah kau katakan, aku sudah tahu"_

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, suaranya tertelan, ia terdiam, begitupun namja di seberang sana, hanya ada nafas begetar yang terdengar pilu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Pihak universitas mengirim ucapan berbelasungkawa melalui fax" _

Kyuhyun terduduk, suara orang itu bergetar.

"_Apa Kibum.. dia.. pemakaman_.." Putus-putus, suara itu terdengar menahan rasa sakit teramat dahsyat. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangisi kematian Kibum lagi.

"Ne, aku sudah mengurusnya, dia.."

"_Kamsahamnida"_

"..."

"..."

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik.

"_Kamsahamnida sudah mewakili kami memberi penghormatan pada Kibum, aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia duduk sambil mengelus bantal milik Kibum, ia begitu tersentuh dengan kebesaran hati kakak Kibum, Kyuhyun segera menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku akan kembali 2 hari lagi, kuharap kita bisa bertemu tuan"

"_Tentu saja, sekali lagi kamsahamnida, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan panggil aku hyung, Siwon hyung"_

"Ne, Siwon hyung, sampai jumpa"

"_Ya, sampai jumpa"_

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus, meninggalkan sebuah pertemuan yang akan merubah beberapa hal kedepannya.

TBC..

Mungkin angst tidak apa-apa hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita again

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Enjoy

.

Kyuhyun memainkan bandul milik Kibum di gantungan ponselnya, di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu berukir, Kyuhyun memandangi kotak itu lekat, matanya berkedip-kedip, menahan sesuatu yang bisa saja mengalir, menetes melewati retinanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, ia menengadah matanya berpetualang mencari sosok yang akan menjemputnya.

Drrtt.. drrttt..

Ponsel di tangannya bergetar.

"Ne, Eomma"

"..."

"Ne, aku baru saja tiba"

"..."

"Arraseo, akan kukabari bagaimana selanjutnya"

"..."

"Eum, saranghae"

Pip.

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku tas setelah panggilannya berakhir, Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang lelah, semalam berada di pesawat tentu saja membuat kepalanya pusing, di tengah siang yang menyengat ia malah merasa kantuk yang dahsyat.

"ugh, Bummie kepalaku pusing" Kyuhyun menyentil kotak di pangkuannya, Namja itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas permukaan kotak, memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memejamkan matanya, sebuah suara muncul dari hadapannya, Kyuhyun menengadah kembali, didepannya berdiri sesosok namja tinggi dengan pakaian kasual yang sedikit lusuh meskipun tidak berpengaruh pada wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun memicingkan mata bulatnya, pening di kepalanya benar-benar menghambat.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun? Aku Siwon, Choi Siwon"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, ia meletakkan kotak dipangkuannya ke kursi sebelah lalu berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Siwon tersenyum, cukup bangga dengan Kyuhyun yang telah lama menetap di negara barat namun tidak melupakan etika budayanya sendiri.

"Ne, Mianhe, aku harus meminjam mobil ahjussi dulu sebelum menjemputmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun yang memang cukup polos tidak bisa menahan keluhannya, wajahnya berubah masam lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Aku lapar, dan kepalaku sedikit pusing, bisakah kita makan sebentar?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, Siwon mengangguk paham, biar bagaimanapun menunggu 2 jam itu memang keterlaluan, lagipula Kyuhyun mengalami jet lag, berdiri saja seakan berputar, bagaimana harus mencari makan.

"Arraseo, kita makan ramyeon saja bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, Siwon meraih koper Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun memeluk kotak peninggalan Kibum, ia berjalan mengikuti Siwon yang memarkir mobilnya tidak jauh dari tempat ia menunggu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengagumi kota yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan, suara riangnya berubah sendu sambil membelai permukaan kotak, Siwon yang menyadari hal itu tentu saja ikut merasa sedih, bagaimanapun Kibum adalah adiknya, adik kandungnya. Siwon hanya berusaha tegar, ia masih memiliki seorang ibu yang begitu menaruh harapan besar anaknya akan kembali lagi.

"Kibum sering menceritakan dirimu"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon, namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum simpul meskipun sudut matanya berkabut. Kyuhyun menunduk memainkan jarinya, suatu kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan sejak kecil.

"Dia bilang kau paling suka es krim, mau mampir sebentar?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya sudah memerah namun ia tidak ingin menangis sekarang, Kyuhyun beranggapan bahwa saat ia menyerahkan kotak kayu di pangkuannya, bisa saja Kyuhyun akan menangis hebat. Jadi menangis sekarang bukanlah waktunya.

"Aku membenci es krim sekarang"

Siwon menelan ludahnya, ia berusaha tersenyum, ia tahu jika airmatanya jatuh sekarang, kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun juga akan menangis, maka dari itu Siwon menelan pahit di dadanya.

"Wae? Bukankah es krim itu sangat manis, bagus untuk kepalamu yang pusing" Siwon berbicara asal, ia tidak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa. Kyuhyun terkekeh, tawa yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Es krim bisa membuatmu sakit kepala hyung"

Hati Siwon menghangat, seseorang memanggilnya 'hyung' selain Kibum, dan ia merasa sisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan adiknya kini terisi oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita makan dulu, kajja" Siwon memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai ramyeon sederhana, mata Kyuhyun berbinar menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak lagi menunggu Siwon membukakan pintu, ia segera melesat masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk manis di sudut sebelah akuarium besar.

Siwon tersenyum, sekali lagi hatinya menghangat.

...

Siwon menatap kagum Kyuhyun yang baru saja menghabiskan ramyeon ke 4 nya, namja berpipi bulat itu kini menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang membuncit, Siwon sendiri sudah tidak berselera makan hanya karena memperhatikan pola makan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Kau ingin tambah lagi?"

"Ahh, sudah cukup hyung, aku sudah kekenyangan" Kyuhyun menyeka keringatnya, Siwon tersenyum.

"Kibum juga suka tempat ini"

Mata Kyuhyun mengitari ruangan, nyaman, Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya, tentu saja Kibum akan betah di tempat ini, selain itu makanan disini terlalu enak untuk dilewatkan.

"Selesai? Kita pulang sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, meskipun kata 'pulang' berkonotasi buruk baginya, kali ini kata 'pulang' bukan berarti benar-benar pulang, sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih berat untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi demi Kibum, sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun yang diam saja, Kyuhyun tersenyum, kembali mengangguk, ia memeluk kotak milik Kibum erat.

"Mianhe.."

Siwon menggeleng, ia mengerti ucapan maaf Kyuhyun kali ini berbeda, sedikit berat namun ia masih tetap ingin berjalan ke depan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah"

...

Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa begitu takut sebelumnya, kecuali hari ini, hari dimana ia akan bertemu 'keluarga' barunya, lengannya bergetar, masih dengan memeluk kotak milik Kibum. Siwon yang melihat hal itu segera merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu terkejut.

"Tenanglah, eomma akan curiga jika kau tidak tenang"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, ia mengangguk, memantapkan niatnya, Siwon? Jangan sangka namja tampan itu benar-benar tenang, ia bahkan tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak sejak kabar kematian adiknya, ia harus bersandiwara di depan eommanya, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dan kini sandiwara lainnya segera ia lakoni.

Kembali ditatapnya Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Siwon bisa melihat sosok Kibum dari sahabat adiknya itu, mereka sama-sama memiliki pipi yang lembut dan berisi, berkulit pucat, dan manis.

"Tetap berdiri di sampingku, jangan bersuara sebelum eomma memanggilmu duluan, arraseo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Siwon menarik kenop pintu, mendorongnya kedalam, Siwon segera memasang senyum, Kyuhyun mencoba, bibirnya tertarik dengan sendirinya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja paruh baya dengan sweater rajut berwarna coklat duduk menghadap pantai.

"Eomma, aku pulang"

Siwon berjongkok di depan sang eomma, mengelus jemarinya yang pucat. Sang eomma tersenyum, tangannya terangkat membelai pucuk kepala Siwon, matanya beralih memperhatikan sosok lain di samping Siwon, Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa, lalu ikut berjongkok di depan yeoja itu. fikirannya melambung jauh, berharap jika semua rencananya berjalan lancar, berharap eomma Siwon tidak menyadari siapa dirinya, kalaupun rencananya salah, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki alasan, mengatakan jika dirinya adalah sahabat Siwon.

"Kibummie?"

Berhasil, Siwon terdengar menghela nafas lega, menit-menit pertama memang membuatnya menahan nafas, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang kini ikut menggenggam jemari eommanya.

"Eomma" lirih namja itu, Siwon tersenyum, eommanya sampai meneteskan airmata, meminta Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya.

"Kau kembali nak, kau kembali"

"..."

"Ya Tuhan, Kibummie kau kembali"

Siwon cukup merasa teriris, moment yang terjadi detik itu benar-benar menguras emosinya, ingin sekali rasanya menangis, meminta maaf pada eommanya, Siwon merasa bersalah dan lega dalam waktu bersamaan, Berbohong demi kebaikan? Apa itu berlaku? Yang Siwon tahu kini ia tidak hanya berbohong, tapi menipu orang tuanya sendiri.

"Hyung"

Siwon kembali dari lamunannya, ia melihat Kyuhyun merentangkan lengan kanannya, meminta Siwon untuk bergabung dalam acara saling memeluk itu, Siwon tersenyum sekilas sebelum meraih rangkulan Kyuhyun, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik.

"Gomawo"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

...

Kyuhyun menghirup udara yang begitu bebas berputar di kamar milik Kibum, suasana babyblue menyapu matanya, begitu menyegarkan dengan pintu balkon kaca yang yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar, membuat horden hijau toska itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin pantai, di sudut balkon ada sekitar 5-6 anak tangga kecil yang bisa ia lalui jika ingin ke bibir pantai, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai ini, ia mencintai pantai.

"Kibum tidak pernah bilang kalau rumahnya begitu dekat dengan pantai" Kyuhyun bersandar pada railing di balkon, menghadap Siwon yang duduk di ranjang. Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Apa Kibum menceritakan semuanya?"

"ya, kecuali pantai"

Siwon terkekeh, ia beranjak, ikut menumpukan tangannya di railing. Menatap deburan pantai, Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Ingin berjalan-jalan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengikuti Siwon yang lebih dulu menginjakkan kakinya di atas pasir, rambut hitam legamnya tertiup angin, berkibar begitu indah untuk ukuran tubuh dan wajahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berputar-putar saat ia berada di bibir pantai, ia berjengit ketika ombak menyapu lembut kedua kakinya. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai pantai"

"Hm, appa dulu melarangku terlalu lama diluar ruangan"

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk pergelangan lengannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kulitku sedikit sensitif"'

Siwon tidak berkata apapun, ia diam menatap lekat Kyuhyun sebelum menariknya menjauh dari bibir pantai dan lebih memilih memperhatikan lengan seputih salju itu di bawah rimbunan nyiur.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang" Lirih Siwon, Kyuhyun terkekeh menarik lengannya pelan, mengusapnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini hanya hal biasa, aku tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun, ayolah sekali-kali aku ingin lepas"

Siwon tidak bisa melarang Kyuhyun lagi, namja itu sudah berlari riang, bermain dengan ombak kecil. Siwon mengulum senyumnya, sungguh berbeda dengan Kibum.

Berbicara soal Kibum, wajah Siwon berubah sendu, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat senyuman adiknya lagi, sebaiknya ia membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Maka itu, Siwon hanya berdiri memandangi sosok Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

Mungkin ini akan sedikit canggung.

...

Eomma Choi tidak melepas genggaman tangannya dari jemari Kyuhyun, sesekali membelainya lembut sambil bergumam menyebut nama Kibum berulang kali. Sementara itu Siwon tengah membuat makan malam 'pertama' mereka bersama-sama, ia tidak membuat banyak hal, hanya sedikit omelette dan beberapa daging berkuah, Siwon tersenyum lega, eommanya tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali dengan Kyuhyun, meskipun satu-satunya kemiripan Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya pada kulit dan pipi gembilnya, Siwon terkekeh, mengingat bagaimana pipi Kyuhyun memerah terkena angin pantai sore tadi.

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau besok kita berjalan-jalan ke taman?" Kyuhyun duduk bersila di depan Eomma Choi yang duduk diatas sofa rendah, Eomma Choi memasang wajah terkejut lalu melirik Siwon.

"Siwonnie tidak akan setuju sayang" Bisiknya, Kyuhyun merengut.

"Wae?"

"Eomma bisa membuat keributan disana, kau tidak takut eomma akan bertindak aneh"

"Aneh?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Eomma Choi menepuk jemari Kyuhyun sangat lembut, ia mengangguk bertepatan dengan Siwon yang datang membawa 3 buah piring berisi omelette.

"Terakhir kali Eomma ke taman, eomma sampai melempariku dengan ranting karena mengira aku penculik" Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun begitu ia melewati namja itu.

DEG

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya diremas, sebegitu parahkah Eomma Choi? Kyuhyun memaksa senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu besok kita bermain di pantai saja, bagaimana eomma?"

Eomma Choi mengangguk, Salah satu tangannya terulur membelai rambut Kyuhyun, dahinya mengernyit. Sekali lagi ia membelai surai eboni di kepala Kyuhyun, dan wajahnya menampakkan tanda tanya besar.

"Sejak kapan rambutmu berubah warna Kibummie?"

SIwon terbatuk, ia tidak menyangka eommanya bisa..

"Aku kira dengan warna seperti ini eomma akan suka, apa perlu aku ganti?" Kyuhyun dengan cepat memegang kendali, Siwon tampak ragu, namun kemudian sedikit lega saat eomma Choi menggeleng.

"Tidak sayang, kau tampak lebih manis seperti ini"

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Siwon untuk mendekat, Eomma Choi menunjuk sepiring omelette dan segelas air, sepertinya perut yeoja paruh baya itu mulai terasa kosong. Siwon dengan senang hati duduk di sisi kiri sang eomma, menyuapi yeoja yang melahirkannya itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Lalu Bummie, bagaimana dengan Changmin? Kau belum menghubunginya bukan?"

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun melirik Siwon.

"Eomma, apa kau lupa? Kibum dan Changmin sudah putus"

Mendengar kata putus membuat Kyuhyun menatap lekat Siwon, ingin tahu lebih banyak, sebab yang ia tahu, Kibum tidak pernah menyinggung soal kekasih selama mereka bersama.

"Mwo? Wae?"

Siwon mendesah, seperti ini, selalu seperti ini, ia bahkan sudah menjelaskan perihal hubungan adiknya hampir 10 kali dalam seminggu, padahal Kibum dan Changmin sudah berpisah sejak Kibum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri.

"Changmin tidak menyukai Kibum yang pergi jauh eomma"

"Sekarang Kibum sudah kembali, mereka bisa bersama lagi"

Siwon kembali mendesah, lagi lagi ia harus menjelaskan suatu hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Eomma lupa? Changmin sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang"

Eomma Choi menghela nafas kecewa. Kyuhyun yang baru mengerti letak perkaranya hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan 'eomma' barunya itu.

"Sudahlah eomma, memiliki kalian saja sudah cukup untukku"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Begitupun Kyuhyun. Tersirat rasa terima kasih yang begitu besar dari pancaran mata Siwon, ia mengerti ini sangat berat bagi Kyuhyun, mengingat namja itu bahkan belum sempat bertemu keluarganya selepas dari bandara, dan kini ia harus berakting di depan orang yang belum ia kenal.

"Jja, sekarang lebih baik kita makan ne" Kyuhyun mengambil alih piring yang Siwon pegang, memotong omelette lalu menyuapi eomma Choi.

Sekali lagi Siwon terperangah, meskipun sama-sama menyayangi sang eomma, tapi Kyuhyun memiliki hal lain dibanding adiknya, Kyuhyun berbeda.

'Sangat manis'

TBC

Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini?


End file.
